I Remember The Good Times
by Fallenangelqueen
Summary: Female!Will Graham. Hannibal is the Chesapeake Ripper. Jill has escaped her confinements of the prison and is now set on killing him. But can she overcome the feelings, the relationship she and Hannibal built? Can she truly kill the monster she so loves?


**_Hannibal A/N_**

**_Listen up here! Lovely lovely readers reviewers and my fans! OHMYGAWD I JUST LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!_**

_***clears throat and straightens self***_

_**As I was saying,**_

_**This is a new story that's been on my mind for a bit I guess and I really just wanna fucking do it. If you haven't seen the show Hannibal then I doubt you would get the characters. But it happens.**_

_**I'm gonna be a little freak here, and it's a warning so you can leave If you're not into it- this is a Female!Will Graham. Her name is Jill.**_

_**I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE I WANT TO SO YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CRITICIZE MEEEE!**_  
_**Only criticize if you're gonna help me. Thanks!**_

Jill breathed heavily as she ran through the forest, her breath coming out in small short cloudy pants into the icy air. She could see everything around her, but it was blurry from running, dehydration and not having food in her system in a few days.

She had escaped the cell they had been attempting to move her from, breaking her thumb to slip out of the handcuffs. She didn't want to hurt people, no god no, but it was her only chance. And she was smarter, oh so much smarter than the rest- just less sane.  
Her thoughts had tumbled through her brain which grew darker day by day, in a mental sense more than a physical thought.

Then it came into place once Hannibal came to visit her when she was arrested. She knew then, wondering how she hadn't seen right through him.

He was the Chesapeake ripper. He was the reason she was in such a predicament, and she would make him pay.

She finally stopped to catch her breath against a tree, her fingers and lips numb from the cold, her lungs swelling as she inhaled deeply and crunched her feet in the snow.  
She could see lights ahead- she smirked to herself.

_I'm here._

She slowly walked towards the beautiful house that lay ahead; memories and thoughts, actions and confessions said here. Her clenching stomach tightened into a knot at the thought and she growled angrily. She had once desired to live in this home with that monster, but now it was nothing but a pile of bricks to her. He ruined it all.  
Jill walked closer, ducking and reducing her stance to a crab walk as she got closer. Once she was under a window, she peeked in carefully.

_There he was. _

Jill studied him, from his greying blonde hair, to his broad chin to his wide shoulders, his body wrapped in a velvety bathrobe, a kerchief tucked in at his throat. She watched him sip from a glass of red wine, that melted and seemed to be as thick as blood, and the flames that flicker in the fireplace gleamed off of his eyes.

She snarled and huddled back to the frozen ground- she would have to wait. She didn't mind. It just gave her a chance to savor this moment.

She must've dozed off in the cold snow, for her eyes snapped open when she realized the fireplace was now cold, the lights were off, and snow gently flittered around her.  
She inhaled slowly and tilted her head back, letting her eyelids fall shut. Her thick, unruly hair slid around her scrawny shoulders as she moved her head.  
She stayed still for a moment.

Then exhaled.

_Now._

She was up, moving swiftly and silently through the snow, leaving no marks behind her as she swept them away, and new snow covered them.

She found his backdoor- and took out the small makeshift knife she had made while running. She jammed the sharp, cracked point into a window panel and began cutting, putting it loose, tearing it from bindings. It cracked and she gently wedged the knife under the cracked glass and pushed it outward instead of inward, letting it fall into her open palm. She closed her fist and felt it crackle and crunch and then liquid warmth blossomed under her fingers.

Once there was enough room in the window. She slipped her fingers through.

The cold numbed the cuts and she was able to reach the lock and flip it- she was in.

She opened the door carefully, making sure to lift the door so it wouldn't squeak, then

closed it softly. She crouched in the dark kitchen and took a step, then stopped. The hairs on the back of her neck raised in reflex to danger.

_Nothing._

She exhaled noiselessly and crouched behind the island counter, then stood slowly and extracted a knife- Hannibals favorite,from the worn ridges on it. She had watched him use it many times without another thought.

She would use it to stop his heart. It wouldn't clear her name, no she had no evidence for that, but she had the power to stop such an evil. She'd rather be in a cell, knowing she stopped the spawn of lucifer in his tracks. To live with herself, knowing she couldn't stop Hannibal from killing, it just wouldn't be possible. A noose would soon be around her own neck if he got away alive.

She crouched behind the island, clutching the knife in her fingers. Her heart beat hard, her blood flowed soundlessly, and she closed her eyes.

_She could still remember..._

**_A/N_**  
**_CLIFFHANGERRRR MWAHAHAHA._**  
**_If this gets hits I will continue and soon!_**  
**_Thank you all!_**  
**_FAQ_**  
****


End file.
